Halloween
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: How vampires go about their own Holliday. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy! One shot
1. Chapter 1

Halloween

I whipped this up in like, two hours, it's not my best, but I decided last minute that I wanted to do a halloween story, so here it is. I own nothing.

* * *

3rd

* * *

"Happy halloween!"

Alice called, grinning.

"It's not for another week, Alice."

Edward reminded her.

"Don't kill my happiness. Do you guys have costumes yet?"

She inquired.

"Why do we need them?"

Rose asked.

"I mean, it's not like we're doing anything."

"Why won't we be?"

"Alice, you are not throwing a party."

Edward stated.

"And why not?"

"Your parties don't normally end well if you haven't noticed."

"Bella's immortal now, what could go wrong?"

"Everything could go wrong."

"Don't be such a downer, and besides, Renesmee won't be this size much longer, you should take her trick or treating at least once before she gets too old."

Edward didn't respond.

"It's a good idea, isn't it?"

Alice asked in triumph.

"Fine, but don't go too over the top with the costumes okay?"

With that, Alice flew up the stairs in delight.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Fairy princess, Repunzel, a zombie, a zombie bride, a wearwolf, some one from Harry potter? The possibilities are endless. What do you want to be?"

I asked her, bouncing with excitement.

"I wanna be a cowgirl!"

She called rocking back and forth on a rocking horse.

0-0-0-0

We walked down the street on halloween night. Edward had dressed as a lion, Bella a lamb, Emmett was a bear, rose was, well, she was wearing bunny ears, buy I couldn't hardly call that a costume. I was a pixie, jasper was a soldier, he looked so good in uniform, Carlisle and Esme hadn't put much into it, they were a doctor and a vampire.

"Okay ness, just knock on the door and say "trick or treat." Okay?"

"What if they say no?"

"Then I've got a bag of eggs and a backpack full of toilet paper with their name on it."

Emmett intruded.

Renesmee giggled and nodded once at me. I nodded back, and she ran up the brick stairs. She stood on her tip toes and touched the doorbell button.

"Trick or treat."

She said quietly when an elderly man answered the door.

He smiled down at her and dropped something in her bucket.

She ran back to me, then back to the door.

"Thank you!"

She added before returning to us once more.

This repeated its self twenty more times. The only time there was a different result was when someone didn't answer the door.

Renesmee knocked once more.

"Trick or treat!"

She yelled.

"They aren't answering."

She said sadly.

Much to Emmett's entertainment, this is what he'd been waiting for. He threw an egg against the window, and tossed a roll of toilet paper in the air. We ran off before they could catch us.

"Trick and you'll be sorry."

An eerie voice rang, but Emmett and I kept laughing.

Renesmee yawned, and was starting to slow in her walking pace.

"Daddy."

She said, standing in front of him with her arms above her smiled and put her on his shoulder. We came across an eerie yard.

"I wanna go that one."

Renesmee requested.

"That one looks a little scary for you."

Bella told her.

She puffed her cheeks, holding her breath.

He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine."

He groaned.

We made our way though the screaming decorations, up to the door. I knocked this time.  
The man who answered had realistic scar makeup all over his face.

Renesmee soon realized this was a bad idea.

"Trick or treat?"

Edward asked for the terrified child in his arms.

The man gave a chuckle and held out a bowl for ness to pick. She chose a chocolate eye, and starburst.

"Thank you."

Edward said, speaking for ness once more.

"No problem."

He replied.

Before we made it out of the yard, ness had fallen asleep on Edward's shoulder.

"Should we go home or try to rack her up some more candy?"

Bella asked sarcastically carrying ness's overflowing bag.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as we got home I rushed upstairs to change before Emmett made another pixie joke. I tossed the chosen pair of sweats onto the bed, only to find that they didn't lay as I thought they would, almost like they were on a lump. Probably just a pillow. I walked over to move them, I pulled the blanket back to move the pillow, but that wasn't what it was at all. A scream escaped my lips as I dropped the sweats at the sight of the corpse. Jasper quickly flashed next to me, taking me into his arms.

"What is it?"

He asked, panicked, kissing my hair, trying to calm me down. I pointed to the bed with a shaky hand. That was the last thing a saw.


	2. An

Alicesunmentionedsister here! I was wondering what you guys thought about a couple things concerning my typical writing style, for example, would you guys want me to start adding lemons or anything like that? Would you like to see my original charters be less involved in the stories? I'm actually really curious on what you guys thought.

Thanks!

P.s. If you tell (review or pm) I'll give you a shout out on whatever I do next!


End file.
